gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jack Goldwrecker./A Misunderstanding
Recently, due to the breif ' bringing-ups ' of Adolf Hitler, I have expressed my views on him, his beliefs, and his actions. Of course, someone had questioned me of being a ' neo-nazi ', which quite frankly, I don't belame them for doing so. Looking at what I believe and how I choose to express it, you all almost have a reason to accuse me of neo-nazism. I can assure you right now, that in no way whatsoever am I a ' neo-nazi '. I left this claim alone, until someone brought up the topic of the Holocaust, thus leading the two of us into a breif ' conversation ' in which I expressed my views. Here's what I believe: Hitler was a nice man, and almost all of American propaganda has led almost each and every one of you to be sent into a unreasonable paranoia. Alot of the time, whenever someone brings up A.H., someone freaks out and goes on about what they have been misleadingly taught. Listen, Hitler did absolutley despicable ''things, not only to the Jewish society, but to African Americans, homosexuals and lesbians, gypsies, and Jehovah's Witnesses. ''But, what gives everyone the reason to literally freak out when he is brought up? I'll tell you the truth here. He was a wonderful leader, and contrary to popular belief, he was a good friend, husband, and supporter of animals' rights. He had a lot more political and mental strength and determination then probably any leader, but unfortunately took the wrong path. Again, I am in no way a ' neo-nazi ', nor do I have any racist views either. This is generally directed to the person I was having my conversation with and took what I was saying the wrong way, but should teach everyone something. And also, I don't mean to cause drama, but like mostly any blog now, it's fraught with drama. I also don't wish to come out sounding rude, but again, someone's bound to accuse me of rudeness. And I have thought that if I don't want people misunderstanding me on this, that I shouldn't express these beleifs. But is it my fault that most of America's population doesn't know the true meaning of being ' offended ' and what ' racism ' really is? No, and that will not keep me from expressing my views. I have a right, and I stand by what I say. You may ' hate on me ' for this, but there's really no reason. I know Jeremiah and John can back me up on some of this too. And no, I'm not saying the Holocaust wasn't real, it was. That's not what I mean by saying ' you've all been misleadingly taught '. What I mean is that what most of what America teaches you about him is in alot of ways made out to make him look like the Anti-Christ (Sorry for the religous term). I don't support him, and I have nothing against Jewish people. There. Category:Blog posts